


Look What You Made Me Do

by TWDwalker5



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDwalker5/pseuds/TWDwalker5
Summary: These events take place before the story 'Call It What You Want'. Negan and Simon find themselves in a war, scoring points, not realising who it may end up hurting.





	1. Chapter 1

The day came to an eventual halt. 

Audrey wipes at the crusty counter, eliminating today’s dried up debris of food. She sprays the oven top with a strong solution, managing to get it to shine again. It’s deadly quiet around here. Everybody working in the kitchens has already disappeared. She stayed behind. Like she usually does.

“See you tomorrow,” Edith waves as she passes the door in the hallway, gelato smudge over her apron.

“Bye!” Audrey waves, glancing over her shoulder for just a second. 

Working as a cook has its perks, like grabbing extra food and spending time with Simon when he comes to visit her in the evenings. However, being on your feet all day and skipping meals takes a toll on you.

She yawns into her shoulder after washing her hands with some dish wash liquid. It makes her hands dry but luxury like soap is not easy to come by at the Sanctuary. Besides, dish liquid is worth much less points.

Audrey runs a towel between her fingers, glancing around the area. It seems clean now. The leftovers pies are in the fridge, the plates are stacked neatly, ready to be used for breakfast tomorrow. She looks down at her wrist watch. Nearly midnight.

“Good evening, sweetheart,” a charismatic voice makes her snap her eyes up to meet his amused ones.

She smiles automatically, thinking that he wasn’t going to show up this late, “Hey, I was just finishing up in here. Do you want some dinner?”

Simon hums and puts a hand on his stomach, “I would love some dinner, honey. What’s on the menu?”

He saunters over with confidence that normally diminishes towards the night. He takes her aback when his strong cologne settles right behind her.

She gasps, opening one of the plastic containers full with today’s dinner.

“We had, um… roast chicken,” she smiles nervously, not used to having him so close. It’s not a bad thing. They’re been flirting back and forth for as long as she can remember. But actually acting on it is different.

Simon stands directly in front of her, dipping a pinkie into the container to gather some mashed potato. He sucks it off with an appreciative moan.

“You. Are. Amazing,” he smirks when she giggles.

“It’s literally just blended potatoes,” Audrey tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, eyes travelling down to the floor. A blue splodge of colour captures her attention. She points down towards his shoe, “Is that paint?”

Simon raises an eyebrow and his smile vanishes, but then it’s back wider than ever.

“Oh, yeah. Had a little accident,” he says, going around the girl to place the container into a microwave. The hum of the machine fills the room.

“An accident? How so?” she takes a seat on one of the chairs as Simon waits for his food to heat up.

“Tripped over a bucket,” he shrugs, scrunching up his nose, “Silly ol’ me.”

Audrey giggles again, making him smile. 

The microwave beeps and he takes out his food, taking a seat next to Audrey at the table. Their knees touch briefly, and neither of them pull away.

She watches him eat the potatoes and chicken with such enthusiasm that anybody else would think he is faking his joy. But he doesn’t get to eat when everybody else does, being the right-hand man and all. It must be a tough job. She’d never get tired of their midnight feasts together though.

“I could clean your boots if you wanted. There’s a pretty strong solution somewhere around here,” she says, but Simon begins shaking his head before she finishes her first sentence.

“No, doll, come on,” he grunts, wiping his moustache with a napkin, “What kind of man would that make me, hmm?”

She smirks slightly, looking down at her lap.

Unexpectedly, he puts a hand on her knees, covering them both.

“Thank you for this, honey. It was delicious,” his hand squeezes.

She glances up at him, cheeks burning from the heat. Why is he so brazen?

Still, this could be him making a move. And she is glad that he is because it would have taken her years to work up the courage.

She slides her small hand over his, squeezing his fingers. He turns his palm upwards, cupping her hand. The silence grows along with her nerves and she must speak.

“So, um… where did you go today?” her eyes meet his. They are completely black. It makes her heart jump a little.

“The big boss sent me to do some errands,” his words slur, “Just a regular check up on all the communities.”

“Is that where you tripped over the paint bucket?”

He smiles slightly, grabbing her chin with his other hand. She bites the inside of her cheek, trying not to freak out. It’s happening. It’s happening. 

Simon looks from her eyes, to the tip of her nose, to her pouting lips. She finds herself leaning into his touch, “Who did you visit?”

He smirks again, thumb skimming over her jawline, “I find it so alluring how you talk when you’re nervous.”

Her heart pounds at his honestly. He’s never spoke like this before. 

“I’m not nervous,” she lies, making him chuckle.

“Thank you again for dinner, sweetheart,” he leans in, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She can’t help but feel disappointed at his actions, so when he pulls away, she captures his lips with hers in a desperate attempt to keep him for longer.

He doesn’t expect it, but kisses her back nevertheless. His smooth moustache grazes against her nose, making her anxiety crumble to dust and her stomach light on fire. He groans into the kiss, grabbing the back of her head.

She doesn’t notice how he grabs her by the ass and sits her on the counter top, legs draped around his torso. His soft touch a few seconds ago turned into a grasp that would probably leave bruises. Audrey moans against his cheek, unsure of how the pain is making her feel so good. 

His fingertips dig into her hips after exposing her stomach just a little. The skin on skin contact feels magical after months of daydreams and wondering about the what ifs. 

She finds herself smiling as his lips trail down her neck, kissing every inch of skin accessible. 

“Fuck, I missed you today, baby,” he whispers, a hint of desperation in his voice.

She giggles, hiding her face in his shoulder, “You missed me?”

“Mhmm,” he smiles, kissing up her jawline and then her lips, over and over again, “I’m always thinking about you.”

Audrey blushes at his words, wondering why he is doing this tonight. Why now? Where was this last night?

Their foreheads press together and she kisses him once more, “Do you… do you want to come over?”

Simon holds the sides of her head, kissing her temples and cheeks. His smile is noticeable underneath his moustache. When he doesn’t reply straight away, she feels her heart sink. Did she just ruin this?

“How about my place?” 

Audrey bites her lip, nodding between his hands. Her heart is beating faster than ever. She is lost in his wild eyes. After months of flirting, it is finally happening. All the things he said seem to catch her off guard every time she thinks about them. Did he admit to missing her? Did he call her ‘baby’? 

It’s like a dream come true. So many scenarios have been floating around as daydreams, but this one beats them all. 

She kisses him deeply, moaning when his arms snake around her. 

The event unfolding before Negan makes him happy, but kind of pissed. He watches as Simon runs his hands all over the girl, squeezing her as if to make sure that she is real. She is fucking real. She has been real for a long time. And that fucker is making a move now?

Negan scratches his beard as he leans against the doorframe, certain that even if he banged Lucille against the cupboard, they wouldn’t notice him.

This is some quality soft porn. He could be rubbing one out right now if it wasn’t for the fact that his right-hand man has disobeyed him. Again. And on top of that, he is taking out his guilt on this poor girl.

Negan glares as Audrey runs a hand down his chest, grabbing one of the buttons on his shirt. She doesn’t know the first thing about that asshole. She doesn’t know about Oceanside. And from what he is observing, she doesn’t know about the poor garbage bastards either.

But he does. And he will make sure that Simon pays for it. Slowly and surely.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey wakes up to the sound of clanging metal. She opens her eyes and sees Simon by the foot of his bed, doing up his belt. He is fully dressed in dark grey pants and a button-down shirt. His sleeves are rolled up so that it’s easier to see his bulging muscles.

They didn’t have sex. The fact is confirmed when she reaches down and feels her underwear wrapped around her body.

She remembers now. Last night, both were so tired that they simply fell asleep on top of his bed. He must have tucked her in after she passed out. Nevertheless, she feels a smile tugging on her face. 

“Morning, gorgeous,” Simon grins in her direction as he secures his weapon belt around his torso.

Audrey smiles at him, stretching her arms into her hair, “Where are you going?”

He gestures to his walkie-talkie, “The big boss needs me bright and early. Surprised the noise didn’t wake you up.”

“I’m a heavy sleeper,” she admits, closing her eyes when his mouth crashes against hers. She feels a warm pool gathering in her stomach, but feels it would be inappropriate to act on it. They are both very busy members of the community. Besides, mentioning how horny she is now would probably put him off. They have not been physical before, and their first time should not happen in a rush. 

Simon pulls away to kiss at her collarbone, moustache soft against her skin.

He smells fresh in cologne, and the aftershave suggests he took a shower. When his face is close enough, she kisses near his ear, the moisture of the water rubbing against her nose.

“You can stay here if you want,” he whispers, “I’ll leave a key.”

“No,” she replies, “I should get ready for my shift.”

Simon smiles when he pulls away, leaving a lingering kiss on her mouth, “I’ll see you tonight, sweetheart.”

After Audrey left for work, the only thing on her mind was seeing Simon. The way he said I’ll see you tonight, sweetheart. It made her heart race. What will happen tonight? He will come and visit her down in the kitchens and then something will happen. Why did they have to fall asleep yesterday? She sighs, knowing that anything sexual could not have been performed with the fatigue that took over her. 

But tonight… she finishes an hour early. But does Simon? What if he comes back tired?

She shakes her head, trying not to overthink it. Maybe they won’t have sex at all. Maybe when he said that he’ll see her tonight meant that he’ll just see her. And that’s it.

She turns a corner, starting to recognise the setting. Normally, kitchen workers don’t ever come up to where the ‘upper class’ Saviour live. Well… except for when Negan orders a tray of cheese and olives up to his room. However, even when that does happen, Audrey never gets to deliver them. She is always busy cooking. 

The atmosphere changes dramatically when a low whistle sounds in the empty hallway. Audrey turns to find a dark figure at the end of the corridor, slowly making its way towards her. She plays with her fingers and gasps when she realizes who it is. 

The man swings a baseball bat from side to side as he saunters over, taking all the time in the world. 

Automatically, she drops to her knees, keeping her eyes on the ground. Last time they spoke was when the Saviours took her in. He probably remembers none of that encounter. She remembers it vividly.

His footsteps stop when his boots come right underneath her gaze. They are shiny and clean, although some dust from outside coats their bottom.

“There’s no need for that, darlin’,” he purrs, extending his hand. She sees it from the corner of her eye and refrains from taking it. Her palms are already sweaty, and embarrassment is the last thing she needs right now. 

She gets up, finally having the courage to look up into his eyes.

Negan flashes his toothy grin, observing her features. When he is satisfied, he does a little lean, gesturing behind him with his gloved hand, “Are you lost?”

“No, sir,” she replies quickly, playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

He licks his lips, “You look oddly familiar, doll. What’s your name?”

“Audrey,” she says, making his eyebrows jump up.

“Wait! Don’t tell me,” he scratches his eyebrow, the leather of his jacket squeaking with movement, “Are you one of the cooks?”

She smiles hesitantly, “Y-Yes, I am.”

“I knew it!” he chuckles, bringing Lucille into his other hand, “That lasagne you girls made last week,” he hums in approval, “Well, that shit was fan-fucking-tastic! Was it your recipe?”

“Actually- “

“Make it again today,” he orders, grinning, “That lasagne was better than any pussy I’ve ever eaten.”

She bites her lip awkwardly, taken aback by his vulgar vocabulary. I can’t make it today. We have a schedule. She replies in her head. She will not give him the satisfaction of getting everything he wants. Especially not from her. Being a cook here is hard as it is. 

Audrey swallows her words, nodding instead.

Negan watches her with curiosity, tilting his head to the side, “You know what… how would you like to do a little job for me?”

She raises an eyebrow, “A job, sir? I’m already busy.”

“Forget about it,” he says, leaning over to brush a fallen strand of hair from her face. She doesn’t dare to move, “I’ll get one of the others to fill in for you.”

Her mouth is glued shut when he caresses her jawline. Obviously, she doesn’t get to decide anything anymore. 

“I’m holding a meeting at around lunchtime,” he starts, “And I’m in need of a catering service.”

She watches as his hand moves away from her, baffled by his statement, “You need a catering service?”

“Mmm,” he grins, “I’d love it if you could make it, darlin’. Your points will be tripled.”

She widens her eyes. Well, holy fuck. She needs those points. But does she need them that much? 

“Are you serious?” she asks. Negan nods slowly, licking his lips again.

“I get peckish during these meetings,” he smirks, “Would you do this for me, doll?”

Out of nowhere, she finds herself nodding, “Yes… thank you, sir.”

“It’s no problem, sweetheart,” he grins, “Start of lunchtime. Be there. My office.”

She nods quickly, “Yes, sir.”

Negan leans in slowly, until their noses nearly touch, “Keep calling me ‘sir’, and I will stop being a fucking gentleman,” he smiles down at her, “Do you know what I mean?”

She gulps in embarrassment, nodding. Sexual remarks on a kitchen worker? She was not expecting that.

When she thinks that he will pull away, he only blinks, staring down at her. One of his hands goes to slide a fallen bra strap up to her shoulder. She swallows, hard.

“Did I ever propose to you?” he asks curiously.

Audrey guesses that by ‘propose’, he means ‘recruit her into his harem’. She shakes her head no. 

His smile widens, “Shee-yat. Well, fuck me. I let that one slip by.”

She looks down at the ground, gaze dropping to Lucille instead. 

“Anyway,” he clears his throat, “I’ll get somebody to drop you a list of food for the meeting, okay?”

She nods, wanting this to be over.

“And sweetheart,” he steps back, “There’ll be an outfit waiting for you in your room,” his smile widens, “Wear it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey brushes down the dress, looking at herself in the mirror.

When Negan said ‘outfit’, her mind jumped to stained overalls, or an appropriate suit that would not capture anyone’s attention. But of course, he had to give her this. He is Negan after all.

The girl in the mirror copies one of the dresses owned by one of the man’s wives. It’s black and short, but at least it shows no cleavage. She turns around and sees an entirely bare back. Her stomach flips. She isn’t sure if this is worse. 

Her hips bounce from side to side, making the hem of the dress dance. When she twirls around, the skirt lifts to show her underwear.

Great. There is no way of hiding that unless she walks extra slow or with a coat wrapped around her torso.

Let’s just hope there is no breeze wherever she is heading off to.

Negan picked out some matching black heels to go with the dress. They are not too big, and make it comfortable to walk. Audrey cannot help but question whom these clothes belong to.

The snacks Negan requested consisted mostly of baked goods. Cake, brownies, cupcakes. Some of them were a little more appropriate, such as sandwiches and chunks of cheese.

Audrey glances at the trolley full of food, ready to be wheeled out of her room and towards his conference room. 

Triple points. Triple points. She can do this.

After taking a deep breath, she waddles down the corridor like a performing monkey, goose bumps rising from the cool air.

To her relief, the large room is quiet when she gets there. There are few people sat at the table. Arat and Regina barely notice her as the heels make loud noises on the concrete floor. They chat amongst themselves which gives Audrey buckets of relief. Let’s just keep it like that. 

Negan jumps up like an excited child on the other side of the room and starts strolling towards her slowly. Lucille swings by his side as his eyes travel up her curvy legs, tongue sliding out as they reach the hem of the dress.

“Glad you could fucking make it, sugar,” he smiles, glancing at the trolley. The new nickname makes her squirm. 

She looks down at the floor, focusing on the soothing sounds of the two women in the room, talking about irrelevant shit. 

Negan hums lowly, reaching over to lift a lid on one of the plates on the trolley. He is so close that they bump into each other. Audrey steps back clumsily, watching the man pick a cube of cheese and toss it into his mouth.

“Mmm, did you get everything on the list?”

“Yes, sir,” she answers quickly, feeling her palms sweat. It is chilly in the room but she is on a furnace.

“Good girl, I knew I could fucking count on you,” he says, swallowing his mouthful.

She watches him, closing her eyes when his gloved hand tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. His eyebrows knit together.

“You didn’t wear the earrings,” he states.

She nods, knowing that the large hoops were left in the box in her room, “Wearing jewellery is hardly professional in this instance.”

Negan regards her, not expecting her to bite back. He laughs.

“Well, shit. I’m sorry,” he puts a hand on his chest, “I’ll let it slide this one time.”

Audrey glances at the door when another Savior walks in, taking a seat near Negan’s position. His eyes linger on the girl, but immediately drop back to the floor. He must have thought she was one of his wives. 

Negan watches her until it starts to get uncomfortable, “Do you know what you’re supposed to do, darlin’?”

Audrey nods slowly, assuming his is still talking about her job.

“Start serving the food. Everyone is welcome to holler at you if they need anything,” he smiles, “Don’t be nervous. We don’t bite.”

Audrey manages a smile back and nods again, wiping her hands on the skirt of the dress.

“Cool,” he grins, grabbing another cube of cheese, “Get to work, kitten.”

The room fills up quickly, prompting Audrey to start her ‘service’. Going into her zone, she does not notice most of what the Saviours are talking about, but she does hear the words ‘Rick’, ‘finish’, and ‘plan’. She knows she is not qualified to make big decisions like Negan is, so even when she wants to bring her opinion forward, it would be stupid. 

Some men take advantage of the food once Negan introduces the girl. Thankfully, he keeps it short and the eyes do not linger on her for too long. 

There is a slam of the door and heavy footsteps as she wipes her hands on a damp towel. 

“Here he is,” Negan exclaims happily, “My right-hand man.”

Audrey tries to keep her head down but when Simon stops in the middle of the room to watch her, his gaze is impossible to avoid. 

She wants to speak but Negan beats her to it, “Come take a fucking seat. We’ve got snacks.”

Simon walks over to his chair and shrugs his jacket off, looking like he could murder somebody. He forces himself to sit and rests a fist on the table, finally tearing his eyes off Audrey’s legs. Negan grins widely, watching him.

“You missed the fucking intro. I guess I should fill you in,” he grabs a cube of cheese and tosses it into his mouth, entertained by Simon’s reaction.

Audrey turns back around, starting to feel more and more stupid for taking this job. 

“Yeah?” Simon asks, “What did I miss, boss?”

There is a pause before she hears Negan’s voice louder as he turns his head, “Darlin’, would you be a doll and offer our new arrival some of those brownies? They’re the best,” he winks.

She takes a deep breath before placing some of the baked squares onto a paper plate with shaky hands. She feels all eyes on her, but when she turns around it’s only Negan who is staring. Simon is looking down at the table, clenching his jaw. 

What is the deal between these two?

She puts the plate in front of him slowly, and to her relief he manages a soft smile.

Negan allows everyone to take a moment before launching into his speech again. Audrey hovers by the trolley, walking on her tip toes to ensure the room is not filled with the loud clacking. 

“Those garbage people,” Negan starts, “Those filthy fucks. You know who I’m talking about, right Simon?”

He nods briefly.

“In order to move forward and beat Rick, we need as many arms as we can fucking get,” he grins, “Loyalty is important. And I have made sure that those pricks remain loyal to me,” he puts a hand on his chest, “And now… they can’t do that… can they, Simon?”

He opens his mouth, releasing a shaky breath. What’s happening?

“Because they’re fucking dead.”

Audrey bites her lip, still not completely sure of the events unfolding in front of her. Why is Simon sweating? Why does Negan keep alluding to him?

Simon sighs, leaning forward on the table. He keeps his eyes down, ignoring Audrey’s presence as well as possible.

“I did what was right,” he says, “They were a risk.”

“Bullshit,” Negan grunts, stroking Lucille in his lap, “I’ve been lenient with you. I have welcomed you back and gave you chance after motherfucking chance after you’ve killed all those boys in that settlement a while back.”

Audrey glances at Simon, heart picking up the pace.

Negan enjoys himself, prolonging the story, “Some people might say that is some crazy psychotic stuff to even fucking think about. Not you.”

Simon opens his mouth and he silences him.

Somebody at the table beckons the girl and she has no choice but to serve them. All while her brain starts to overflow with these new revelations. Simon killed a settlement? A whole group? When did this even happen? Did he also kill this other group? The ‘garbage people’?

She takes quick breaths, trying to remain on her feet. They continue talking and the atmosphere starts to grow dense. 

“C’mere, sweetheart,” Negan flexes his fingers, looking up at the girl.

She watches his smirk grow before going to stand next to his seat. 

One of his hands slides up the back of her thigh, making her knees grow weak. What is he doing? She gives him a sharp look but somehow he manoeuvres her to sit in his lap, replacing Lucille.

Her neck heats up in embarrassment. She needs to get back up… but if she does, it might anger the boss. Either way, her legs feel dead, so she can’t stand up even if she tried.

Negan chuckles quietly near her ear, gloved hand stroking up and down her bare thighs. She feels his other hand on her back, drawing soothing circles.  
Simon clenches his jaw, no longer hiding the hate and disgust. She never knew it existed. 

Audrey blushes deeply, keeping her eyes on her trembling hands in her lap. Negan continues to talk but her ears start ringing. She cannot hear a thing. Why did she agree to this stupid job?

His hand squeezes her knee briefly before starting to crawl up her leg again. She puts a hand on his to stop it and he caresses her knuckles. 

Does Negan know something she doesn’t? Does he know about her and Simon?

Negan shifts his hips, making her move on top of him. Bizarrely, the people at the table are not paying attention to Audrey at all.

Something tells her that even if Simon wanted to apologise for the things he did, there is no way of that happening now. 

“Now, what am I going to do with you?” Negan asks. She glances up at his eyes, thinking he might be addressing her, but his eyes are focused on a certain man on the other side of the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Simon holds her head in his hands, body shielding her frame from view, as if to hide the indecency Negan slapped on her. 

Audrey grips his hands, trying to pry his fingers from her hair, “Simon, I’m fine.”

The corridor is empty apart from the pair. The meeting is over and everybody has been let go. Audrey feels her heart sink when she thinks back to the point when all her instincts were telling her to jump in front of Simon and protect him. She was sure that Negan was going to hurt him.

But he didn’t. Instead, he grinned and waved Lucille around, after which he dismissed all the Saviours in the room.

She thinks that this is the best thing that could have happened. But Simon seems to be angrier that Negan did nothing.

She looks up at him, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Why did you come?” he asks, hands on her shoulders.

Audrey is at a loss for words.

“Why?!” he yells, making her jump.

“I didn’t… I didn’t know he was- “

“You’re saying he forced you to fucking show up and wear this?” he gestures to her dress, making her look down at the skirt. 

Simon takes a step back and runs his fingers over his moustache, taking a much-needed deep breath. 

Audrey leans against the wall, ashamed of herself. Is this her fault? Negan didn’t force her to do anything. No, technically, he didn’t. It was her choice. She put on this dress and sat on her boss’ lap in front of Simon. She had a choice. 

And she made it.

Her heart sinks further into her stomach as she thinks back at when this ‘relationship’ started. It was going so well. And then it was ruined by her mistakes.

“No, sweetheart, don’t cry,” Simon sighs, pulling her into a hug. She presses her face into his shoulder, looking over at the empty hallway. 

She has no place to question him after her actions, but it comes out anyway, “What was Negan talking about?”

“When?” he rubs her back.

“When he said something about a community. And how you killed them.”

She shuts her eyes; afraid he might get mad again. However, he just kisses the side of her head, continuing the circling of his hand on her bare back.

“I did what I had to do,” he breathes.

“I don’t understand.”

“You will. Eventually.”

Audrey pulls back, wiping her wet cheeks. He watches her, guilty for making her feel like this. It was all Negan. That manipulative snake. He shouldn’t be blaming her.

She shakes her head in disbelief, wrapping her arms around her waist, “I need to get changed.”

Simon chews on his cheek, watching her, “I’ll walk you to your room.”

“No,” she shakes her head, “I’ll see you later.”

As the days went by, the pair started talking less and less. It appears to Simon that whatever Negan tried to do worked. Did he want to poison Audrey against him? Was that the plan all along? It brings him to wonder why… and he can pick out plenty of reasons. 

Negan found out about Jadis and her people, and it’s obvious that being a prick and doing what he did was his ultimate revenge. 

He should have approached him. Hell, he should have bashed Simon’s brains in. That would be fair. Audrey has nothing to do with the messes he makes. And he should leave her out of it. 

She received her triple points soon enough, but she cannot bring herself to spend them. This is dirty money. It only reminds her of what she has done to Simon. 

Both are in the wrong, she thinks. They are not perfect. 

At the end of the day, this issue was born in between Negan and Simon. She should not be interfering with their fallouts. And she won’t. That is why she has broken ties with Simon.

She almost drops her plate when he walks into her kitchen late at night, looking determined and dangerous.

She wonders if he came to grab his late-night meal. 

“Erm… I’ll warm it up,” she reaches for a plate.

“No,” he raises his hand to stop her, “I’m not here for that.”

Audrey licks her lips and unties the apron from around her neck. She tosses it onto a chair and walks up to him, leaning against a table. He does not take his eyes off her. He looks out of breath. He normally brushes what is left of his hair back, but right now it is sticking up from all angles.

She steps away cautiously, at the same time wanting to wrap her arms around his neck.

“What is it?”

Simon looks down at the floor before pitching the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know.”

Audrey tilts her head, “You don’t know?”

He smirks slightly, taking a seat on a nearby chair. She watches him, wondering what is going on inside of his head. 

“I missed you,” he says simply. She smiles at him, feeling the familiar rush of heat on her neck. This happened the first time.

She stays quiet, watching him lift his head. 

“I’m sorry I was an asshole before,” his brown eyes glisten, “You did nothing wrong. And I snapped at the wrong person.”

She brushes some hair behind her ear before taking a seat next to him. He watches, eager for her response. 

“I’m sorry too,” she nods, feeling the blame from before. She is by no means innocent.

He holds her gaze and their shoulders go down along with the tension. Simon jumps up and takes her hand.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he grins, “Show me what you got for me tonight.”

Just like every night for as long as she can remember, they eat at the table together. He digs into his meal without hesitation, starved from the stress inflicted by his boss. Audrey watches him, nibbling on her piece of bread. Have they talked since? Is the atmosphere clearer? Maybe she should ask.

“Have you talked to Negan since then?” 

“Yes.”

She raises her eyebrows in surprise, “Really? What did you say?”

Simon smiles softly, swallowing his mouthful, “Not much. We went through a plan concerning Rick. The Alexandria community,” he clarifies.

Audrey nods slowly, hanging onto every word. 

“I don’t want to bore you with the details, sweetheart,” he says, “There’s a diversion attack, which will make them think that one place is safe, while in reality they’ll be entering a warzone.”

She knows what a diversion attack is. Did he have to clarify it?

“He wants to finish them, then?” It doesn’t sit well with her, but her opinion is irrelevant. 

“He does,” he says, “But he won’t.”

“What do you mean?” she bites her lip, watching as he wipes his mouth with a napkin.

Simon thinks for a minute before speaking, “I have to kill him.”


	5. Chapter 5

Audrey watches him with her mouth open, wondering if she might have misheard him.

“What?” she laughs.

Simon continues nodding, allowing the information to sink in. 

She drops her smile, realising that he is not joking, “You want to kill him?”

He nods.

“Negan? The leader of the Sanctuary?”

Simon’s eyes flicker with anger and he looks down, intertwining his fingers together.

“You can’t be serious,” she stands up, holding onto the table beside them. It’s odd because this is the most confident she felt for a while. And this sudden need to defend Negan came out of nowhere. Mostly because she would not condone murder in any situation. 

“I am serious, sweetheart,” he grunts, “And the faster you accept that, the faster I can put the plan into action.”

“You’re saying if I don’t accept it, you won’t kill him at all?” she challenges.

Simon gets up too, stroking his moustache, “I will kill him whether you like it or not.”

Audrey tugs on her hair, starting to pace the kitchen. She has known him for a long time and he has never been so stupid. Why now? What caused him to finally snap?

“The time has come,” he nods, “We need to gather our like-minded individuals and do what we need to do.”

“We?” she raises her eyebrows, “Like-minded? When did I say I was going to help with this?”

“Negan won’t see you coming,” he smirks.

“Stop,” Audrey points at him. Right now, she is terrified, “I am not getting involved. And you shouldn’t either.”

“It has to be done.”

“Why?!” she shrieks.

“Because of what he has done to this community!” he yells, the roar of his voice filling up the room. Her ears start ringing. He looks like he regrets it now, but he keeps going, “Do you not fucking remember what he did?”

Audrey takes a seat again, hanging her head in defeat.

“Do you not remember how he allowed Rick,” he spits his name like it is poisoned, “to mow down the gates of the Sanctuary and release a herd of walkers into our space? People died, Audrey! Many of our people died!”

She glances up at him, chewing on her thumb. Suddenly he takes her head in his hands.

“Listen to me,” his voice is softer now, “I could have lost you that day. I didn’t know if the walkers managed to get to the kitchens. I don’t know what I would have done if things went south.”

“Well, I’m alive,” she tosses his hands away, “You can’t blame Negan for something Rick did.”

Simon watches her, seeing that she has already made up her mind. She won’t help him. But she can’t stop him.

 

He watches Negan gesture to the map on the table. All the other Saviours listen intently but Simon couldn’t care less. Their eyes meet for a second and he cracks a smile.

“Does that sound like the way to go to you, Simon?”

He grins wider, nodding, “Sounds perfect.”

Arat glances at him, knowing he is being slightly odd. However, she cannot place it.

Simon knows that what Negan is explaining… their step-by-step plan… their key to destroying Alexandria… it will not go down today. Before anything happens, he will get him alone and he will shoot him right between the eyes.

“There will be a diversion,” Negan explains, eyes following the highlighted roads on the map, “All those sorry fuckers are going to run over here,” he points, and everyone watches, “Right to the place where the bomb will detonate.”

He sits back in his chair and envelopes Lucille in his arms.

“I can trust you lot not to get in the fucking way,” he smiles, “Unless you want to be blown to fucking pieces.”

Everyone exchanges a few looks and nods in unison, except from Simon. 

“Gary, repeat what I said,” Negan grins, propping his feet up onto the table, “Can’t afford to make a fucking mistake with this.”

All the Saviours listen to Gary reiterate Negan’s words, some even go as far as writing it down on pieces of paper. Simon closes his eyes for a second, trying to imagine what the boss would look like lifeless.

He has crossed a line with Audrey. He has had enough of him before anything with her ever happened, but now that he pushed his luck, Simon will not tolerate him. He would be a better leader. He gets things done. No hesitating, no planning. He gets things done.

He notices that Negan is smirking at him while Gary talks. That stupid expression on his face will be wiped sooner or later.


End file.
